The present invention relates to portable computer systems. More particularly, the present invention provides an mechanism for receiving portable computer systems and which provides user interoperability to the portable computer system.
Continued advancements in technology have enabled the further miniaturization of the components required to build computer systems, creating new categories of computer systems. One of the newer categories of computer systems developed has been the portable, hand held, or xe2x80x9cpalmtopxe2x80x9d computer system, referred to as a personal digital assistant or PDA. Other examples of a palmtop computer system include electronic address books, electronic day planners, electronic schedulers and the like. Many corporations have developed and are currently marketing their individual PDAs.
A palmtop computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the user""s hand and as such is xe2x80x9cpalm-sized.xe2x80x9d As a result, palmtops are readily carried about in the user""s briefcase, purse, and in some instances, in the user""s pocket. The palmtop computer, being inherently lightweight by virtue of its size, is therefore exceptionally portable and convenient.
While the continued miniaturization of computer systems enables a user to now carry in their pocket the equivalent of a computer system that once occupied an entire room, it is the miniaturization that has also reduced some of the functionality of the palmtop computer system. To support the diminutive form factor of the palmtop computer, certain functions and components normally associated with full sized computers have been reduced or eliminated.
One of the components whose functionality has been reduced is the input device or keyboard. To comply with the diminutive form factor, a full sized keyboard is not employed. A handwriting recognition system was developed to provide a way for a user to input alphabetic and numeric characters into the portable computer system. To input a numeric or alphabetic character, a user would be required to physically perform, upon a handwriting recognition pad, a specific writing stroke or a combination of writing strokes. The writing stroke is mandated by the developer of the handwriting recognition system, and as such, a portable computer system manufactured by one company may have different writing strokes than another portable computer system manufactured by a different company. Accordingly, a user would need to memorize the writing strokes for most of the alphanumeric characters, or at least have a writing stroke chart readily available to which to refer, before being able to enter data. While this attempt does provide an effective way for many users to input alphanumeric characters, it can be a somewhat slow process for others. As such, this method is not particularly well suited for a user who desires to enter substantial amounts of data.
In addition to the handwriting recognition system, as mentioned above, manufacturers also developed an alphanumeric touch screen. In this attempt to provide a way for a user to input data, a user activates a small screen that displays a graphical representation of a keyboard. Because of the small display screen utilized in the portable computer system, three separate representations, each consisting of portions of a full sized keyboard are generally necessary. For example, when a user was to input text, an alphabetic keyboard portion would be used. To input a letter, a user would touch, with an approved stylus or other screen touching device, the appropriate letter displayed on the viewing screen, thereby selecting that letter, and that letter would then be displayed on the viewing screen. A user would perform the same process for each letter.
Further, when that same user needed to input numerical data, the user would switch from the alphabetic keyboard to the numerical keyboard to enter the required numbers, and then switch back to the alphabetic keyboard to continue with the Inputting of alphabetic data. When punctuation such as, e.g., an exclamation point is needed, the user was required to switch to the keyboard that contained the punctuation. While this attempt also provides an effective way for many users to input alphanumeric characters, it can be a somewhat slow process for others. As such, this method is not particularly well suited for a user who desires to enter substantial amounts of data.
In another attempt, a miniature keyboard was developed which was adapted into the form factor of the portable computer system. Unfortunately, because this miniature keyboard was so small, as were the keys, it was difficult to input data. Additionally, using any more than one finger at a time was difficult, given the tiny surface on which the keys were disposed. Further, because of the miniature size of the keyboard, a user would be required to contort their wrists and arms into uncomfortable positions to input the data.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus that is coupled to and provides a convenient and simple way for a user to input data into a portable computer system. An additional need exists for an apparatus that meets the above listed objective and which provides full sized keyboard functionality to a portable computer system. An additional need exists for an apparatus which meets the above listed objectives and which provides for proper ergonomic positioning of the keyboard relative to the user.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which are illustrated in the various drawing figures.
The present invention provides a sled device that is adapted to be coupled with a portable computer system and adds input capability to the device. The present invention further provides, in one embodiment, an apparatus that achieves the above listed functionality and which further provides normal sized inputting functionality to a portable computer system. The present invention further provides an apparatus that has the above listed functionality, and which provides full sized keyboard functionality to a portable computer system. Further, the present invention also provides an apparatus which achieves the above listed functionality, and which further provides the apparatus in an ergonomically designed configuration, thereby decreasing the occurrence of user discomfort. More specifically, the present invention provides an apparatus that is adapted to be communicatively coupled with a portable computer system. In one embodiment, the present invention includes a keyboard sled. The keyboard sled has a receiving portion configured to receive a portable computer system that is in a landscape (horizontal) orientation. The portable computer system has a display orientation controller for controlling the orientation of the display. In the present embodiment, the keyboard sled further has an interface connector disposed within the receiving portion and adapted to provide a communicative link between the keyboard sled and a portable computer system, when a portable computer system has been inserted into the receiving portion. The keyboard sled is also has a mounting hook within the receiving portion. The mounting hook is for providing positive retention of the portable computer system when coupled with the keyboard sled. The keyboard sled further has a keyboard portion coupled with the interface connector for providing input keys. In one embodiment, the keyboard portion has alphanumeric input keys. In another embodiment, the keyboard portion has numeric input keys. In present embodiment, the keyboard sled may also be configured with a wireless modem for communication functionality. In another embodiment of the present invention, the keyboard sled can be configured to provide gaming controls. The keyboard sled is has a data storage access slot disposed integral of the keyboard sled. The data storage access slot is adapted to provide access to a data storage device receptacle of the portable computer system.